This invention relates to apparatus for applying electrical stimuli to living tissue, and more particularly, to apparatus for applying electrical stimuli for diagnostic purposes. In addition, this invention relates to apparatus for transferring electrical energy from living tissue to measuring, display and recording equipment used in operating rooms or physicians' offices.
In some medical procedures, it is useful or desirable to apply electrical energy to tissues of the body. For example, in connection with co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 452,119, filed Dec. 22, 1982, for "APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR STIMULATING PENILE ERECTILE TISSUE", assigned to the assignee of the present application, the suitability of a particular candidate for use of the apparatus disclosed therein may be determined by palpation of the prostate gland, and the application of electrical energy to that gland so as to simulate the action of the apparatus. Similarly, the locations of critical regions or spots on the prostate gland can be determined by applying electrical energy to the prostate gland from a generator via the apparatus to the living tissue. The regions or spots at which a desired reaction, in that instance incipient erection, is stimulated, can thus be identified. Further, in connection with the above application, topical application of electrical energy to the anal area is desirable to induce contraction of the musculature of the rectum as an aid to intimately fitting a device to the rectal cavity.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide apparatus for applying electrical stimuli to living tissue for diagnostic purposes.
Other diagnostic procedures involve the transference of electrical energy from tissues to recording devices. In cardiology, for example, certain diagnostic techniques involve the receipt of low voltages produced by the heart, and transferring these voltages to recording or display devices, as in cardiac mapping.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and which is of such a nature that it is disposable after usage.